


The Human Experience

by BloopsieDaisy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Other, Spooky AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Geoff met Michael, before the boy became an Immortal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lazy Demonic Life of Geoff Ramsey

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from tumblr, where I originally posted it.  
> http://bloopsiedaisy.tumblr.com/

On most occasions Geoff made it a point to avoid interactions with humans as much as possible. It wasn’t because he was a demon, he wasn’t a racist asshole, it was more that he had an over active fascination with them. The species intrigued him greatly There was a time in his life where he was even friends with one, arguably more than that they were so close. And it was that very human, that made him turn his back on them.

It was the 1960s; civil rights movements, space exploration, the Beatles and a numerous amounts of successful and prominent television shows. It wasn’t Geoff’s first visit to Earth, but it was the longest time he ever hung around. He had met a human, one who was truly wonderful and there was never a dull moment with them. Geoff honestly never thought he would be friends with a human, but they were a constant surprise.

And then it came all crashing down.

Humans were always such fragile creatures. His friend had attended a rally that turned into a violent riot, he had been injured and taken to the hospital, but he had died before reaching the hospital. Geoff blamed himself. He should have been there, should have gone and protected him if anything were to gone wrong. There were a number of things he could have done to prevent any of this from happening. And he did none of them.

Geoff didn’t go to the funeral, he couldn’t do it. He felt he didn’t deserve to say goodbye. Instead he did the only thing he could think of doing was just to go back to Hell and lock himself up there. And that’s exactly what he did. For the next couple of decades he stayed holed up in his personal Hell and didn’t come out.

It wasn’t until around the early 2000s did he resurface. Geoff took a trip to the surface, planning on just going to an old bar he used to frequent that was still standing. During the trip, he met a swamp monster named Jack and surprisingly became fast friends with the creature. A few months into the friendship, Jack learned of Geoff’s human friend, and it made sense why the demon would always be a bit uneasy when they would go into town. Geoff charmed them so they could go into town, they did it at least once per visit. And during one of their little city outings, they met Ryan.

Ryan was a human, which immediately made Geoff weary of him. Nothing against the man, he just didn’t want to get close to another human. He didn’t want a repeat of what happened to the last human he grew close to. But Jack liked the fellow and ended up befriending him. They had found out Ryan wasn’t just any ordinary human. Apparently he was well knowledgeable in the murky and mystery world Jack and Geoff lived in. He was, for lack of a better title, a mad scientist, he even had a laboratory built in the basement of his house. Ryan’s parents were hunters, but Ryan never wanted anything to do with that. He was always fascinated with the things that went bump in the night, and since he was a child he always wanted to be friends with them.

Geoff eventually accepted Jack and Ryan’s friendship and even started to build one with the scientist himself. And for the first time in a long time Geoff was starting to act like his old self again. Maybe it was because Ryan knew about demons, monsters and the likes, or if it was just Ryan himself, but whatever it was it worked. And it was just like that for the longest time, and everything was right in the world again.

But then, things turned sour when Geoff was in New Jersey for work. And that’s when he met a human.

A human named Michael Jones.


	2. A Demon Walks Into A Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A demon walks into a bar, and walks out with a friendship with a human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a repost from tumblr, where I originally posted it.  
> http://bloopsiedaisy.tumblr.com/

Geoff was bored out of his god damn mind. Ryan was holed up in his lab working on some super secret project, and Jack was down at the swamp for a soak and some relaxing. So with his only two real friends occupied with their own business, made Geoff one bored as dicks demon right now. So before his sanity declined any farther, Geoff decided to get the hell out of there.

With his horns and tail tucked away, Geoff took a nice Nether walk into town. Unfortunately for Geoff though, the bar him and the guys usually go to, was packed with people. It was a Friday night, of fucking course it was. Geoff was slowly regretting coming here, but he was already here and he really wanted a drink right now. He weaved his way through the crowd and took the first opening he saw at the bar top. The demon managed to flag one of the bartenders down and got a drink in front of him within a few minutes. Within seconds, he downed half the beverage, slamming the glass on the counter and letting out a satisfying sigh.

“Woah there old man, might want to slow down.” Geoff raised his head and saw a human at his side. It was a young man with some serious curls. He was close to Geoff’s height and even had some tattoos of his own.

“Who you calling old man, kid?”

“Hey! Who you calling kid?” Neither one broke eye contact, practically locked in a staring contest, waiting for the other to crack. It was Geoff to finally break down, he couldn’t help but laugh at the human.

“Alright, well what would you prefer I call you then?” He asked, taking a sip from his drink.

“Michael.” The human extended his hand towards the demon, who eyed it with a bit of caution. In the end he took the lad’s hand and gave a quick firm shake.

“Geoff.”

Geoff hoped the kid would leave at that, but of course, Geoff had shit luck. Michael stayed for a bit and even tried to strike up a conversation with him. He wasn’t an asshole, and did partake and humor him while he was there. Eventually Michael did leave, mentioning that he was at the bar with some friends that he should get back to. Michael gave Geoff his number in hopes of hanging with the guy sometime. And thinking of throwing him a bone, Geoff gave him his number in return.

After Michael left Geoff, he spent the next hour at the bar alone at the loud and crowded bar. As Geoff sat there all by his lonesome, his mind was filled with thoughts of the human. God knows why he was thinking of him. What with his snarky and sarcastic humor, dumb stories from playing video games online, and god damn could the kid swear up a storm.

He gave up on trying to drink the boredom, and the thoughts of the human, away Geoff paid his tab and made point for the exit. The minute he was outside, was like submerging out of the ocean after diving under. The fresh air was extremely welcomed, he was used to smoke filled air back in Hell, but god damn that shit in there was disgusting sometimes. As the demon enjoyed the clean air, he heard something near by. He wanted to ignore it, just fuck it and go home already, but if it wasn’t for the familiar shouting he heard, he would have Nether walked the fuck out of there. But for being a demon, Geoff was too good of a person sometimes.

Running towards the shouting and yelling, hearing what sounded like someone’s fist colliding with a face, Geoff turned the corner and saw what could easily be describe as a cliche fight outside a bar. There were three big dudes who had two smaller guys backed into a wall. One of them, was curled into himself and sitting on the ground against the wall. If Geoff knew any better, the kid reeked of his own blood. And standing in front of him, and covered in just as much blood as the other, was Michael.

Geoff didn’t know why, but the sight in front of him, seeing Michael bleeding like he was, lit a strange fire inside of him. And it was fierce.

“Hey!” The shout drew the attention of all five of the men, Michael’s eyes grew wide as he recognized it was Geoff.

“Geoff?” Michael was about to ask him what he was doing there, but one of the muscle heads beat him to it.

“What the fuck do you want, grandpa?”

Oh were these guys fucked.

Geoff was silent, walking over to the group and straight towards the three assailants. One of them was about to insult him, or maybe just tell him to fuck off, Geoff wasn’t listening anymore. He grabbed the collar of the closest one and slammed him into the wall opposite of the boys. The blow was so much that it knocked the human out in an instant. Once seeing the guy was unconscious, Geoff let go.

“That’s it you’re dead!” One of the remaining two charged towards Geoff, raising his fist to get ready to throw it at Geoff’s face. If only he knew better. Geoff easily stepped out of the way of the human’s attack, taking hold of him the scruff of his neck. He bore his eyes into the eyes of the human’s, and what he saw was terrifying. He watched his irises turn blood red and the retina went black as tar, his mind starting to fill with some of his worse nightmares. It overwhelmed him to a point where the thug straight up passed out.

Geoff let go and let the human drop to the ground. He looked over at the remaining, raising his brows and just daring him to try something. The human stared in fear for about five seconds before running away like a bitch. The demon sighed through his nose as he blinked his eyes back to normal before he moved to approached Michael and his friend.

“You ok kid?” He asked as he stood in front of Michael. He just stood there, frozen, from awe or fear, Geoff couldn’t tell. With a snap of the fingers in his face, the human came out of his trance.

“Jesus, Geoff, what the fuck was all that?”

“What was what?”

“That! All of, that. Like what the fuck you lifted that guy like he was nothing. And I don’t even fucking know what you did to the other.” The human was pumping with adrenaline, could smell it in his blood, which was still dripping out of the cuts along his forehead and fists. Geoff merely answered with a shrug of the shoulders. Michael would have demanded for more of an answer if it wasn’t for the groaning coming from his friend.

The two stopped what little conversation they were having and moved over to the friend. As he crouched down, Geoff could see the kid was Hispanic in some nature, dark hair and a pair of glasses. There was an odd feeling Geoff got from him, but he decided it was the least of his worries right now.

“You ok there Ray?” Michael asked, getting down to carefully help his friend, Ray up.

“They fucking beat the shit out of me, what do you think?” He chided.

“Snarky remark? Yeah, he’s fine.” The human chuckled. He put one of Ray’s arms over his shoulders and started to pick him up off the ground. Geoff went to his other side and did the same, helping get him to Michael’s car.

“So wanna tell me what that was all about?” Geoff asked. When they got to the car, Michael quickly unlocked it and opened the door to set Ray in the passenger seat. Looking him over, Ray had less injuries then Michael, but was just as bloody.

“Those dickbags had been harassing some of our friends, hitting on them no matter how many times they told them to get lost.” Ray explained, shedding his jacket for it was sticky and tacked with dried blood. “We stepped in and tried to get them to leave, and you can kind of guess where it went from there.”

“Well, next time shit like this happens, let me know. Hopefully we can avoid a mess like this from happening again.” Geoff smiled at the two, even going as far as to ruffling Michael’s hair.

Why the fuck did he just do that? Better yet, why the fuck did he care so much? This was a human. Not a human who knows about people like Geoff and Jack like Ryan does. This was an oblivious, in the god damn dark, innocent human. He’s not suppose to get attached, not after what happened last time. And yet despite that, he can’t help but want to worry for this kid.

“Look, you get your butts home safely. Text me when you’re home and don’t look like you both just walked out of some horror movie.”

“Alright Mom.” Michael chuckled as he walked around to the driver’s side. He waved the human’s goodbye as he watched them drive away. Geoff let out a sigh once they were out of sight, letting his natural demon traits show. He turned around and walked down the alley, pulling up a Nether walkway for him to get home.

God what did he get himself into.


	3. Some Friendly Adivce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Ryan tell Geoff what he doesn't want to hear but what he needs to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a repost from tumblr, where I originally posted it.  
> http://bloopsiedaisy.tumblr.com/

Geoff was home in minutes, exhausted and just wanting to sleep at this point. Jack was home now, had been for a while. His swampy friend was chilling on the couch when Geoff walked in the house.

“Hey Geoff.” He greeted happily. Though as he watched the demon threw himself into the arm chair he could see something was wrong. “You alright there?” A groan and a ‘no’ was his answer. Geoff straightened himself out in the chair and decided to give an actual answer.

“I think I fucked up.” Jack hoped he would elaborate. “I think I just made friends with a human.”

“So? Ryan’s human and you had no problem becoming friends with him.”

“Yeah, but Rye’s different. He knows about shit heads like us. This one doesn’t.” Geoff sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, the fire between his horns burning low.

“And again, what’s wrong with that?”

“What’s wrong with that? Need I remind you about the last time I made friends with an innocent human?” Geoff was getting excited, his flame flaring at his elevated tone.

“Geoff, as sorry as I am that that happened to your friend, you can’t shut yourself up from them. Not all humans have something like that happen, that was all circumstantial. You know that.” The demon sunk in the chair, feeling a lecture coming on. “You need to move on Geoff. You can’t let one bad incident ruin this.”

“Ok, but what if I get too close to this one and he finds out I’m a fucking demon?”

“When I first met Caiti she thought I was human, then she caught me one day without a charm on. She didn’t talk to me for days. Next time I see her, she’s crying and apologizing like crazy, hugging me tight. All the while I look like my usual foliage covered self.” Jack took a pause, taking a breath as he choose his words carefully. “I’m not saying you should tell him what you are. I’m saying don’t let it stop you from being friends. If he finds out one day well, just cross that bridge when you get to it.”

Geoff merely slumped even more in the chair. “I only just met the kid. Who knows, maybe I’ll never see him again.” Almost as if the universe hated him, his phone went off. Jack gave a curious look as he heard the tone as well.

“You gave him your number?” Geoff didn’t answer, just unlocked the screen and opened the message. Aside from Jack and Ryan, Geoff rarely used the damn device, but he carried it on him anyway.

**From: Unknown  
Number: xxx-xxx-xxxx  
Hey Geoff, its Michael!  
Telling ya Ray and I are home alright and tired as fuck.  
I’m going to go crash on Ray’s couch now.**

Attached to the text was a picture. It was of Michael and Ray, all clean and patched up. He couldn’t help but smile, seeing the boys were safe and alright. Sad for him, Jack saw the smile and chuckled as he watched. The demon heard said giggles and pulled his head up. “What?”

“You care about him.”

“Shut up!” Geoff sprang out of his chair and left the room, leaving Jack and his giggles. He ventured into the kitchen, hopping he could get himself a drink with the booze he stashed in Ryan’s fridge. Opening the fridge door he was greeted with something totally different.

“What the fuck?! Ryan!!” The yells could be heard all the way from the lab, Ryan emerging a few seconds after hearing them.

“What is all the yelling about?” Asked the human.

“Ryan, why the fuck are there organs in the fridge?”

“I need to keep them cooled. Ran out of space in the chiller downstairs.” Ryan said, as if it wasn’t any big deal to keep human body parts in the kitchen.

“Refrigerators are not for guts and blood. Food and drinks only, like beer.” Geoff grabbed one of said beers as he closed the door. “Why do you need so many of these anyway?”

“They’re for the, project, I’m currently working on.” Ok, that was kinda vague and creepy, but Geoff couldn’t care right now. He just popped the can open and took a drink as he sat at the kitchen table.

“What crawled up your butt and died?” Ryan asked as he joined him at the table.

“Nothing, nothing really. It’s just, I met this fucking human kid, and I think I like him and want to be friends with him.”

“And that’s bad?” Geoff let out a groan.

“Not really, I guess. I’m just scared alright.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that. It’s responsible if anything.”

“Really?” Geoff picked up his head, curious about Ryan’s words. The human nodded before continuing.

“You got close to someone, and sadly something terrible happened to them and it effected you. Hell, if it didn’t than you truly would have no heart. Human or not, you lost a friend and the fact that you still remember them and carry it with you, shows you still care about them.” Ryan paused, took a quick breath. “But you shouldn’t blame yourself for what happened, and you should let it go. With your line of work, you will deal with humans again one way or another. If you become friends with another one again along the way, then you should enjoy it.”

The demon leaned forward, taking in all of what he was just told. And seriously, Ryan was right. Him and Jack were right. Geoff was scared, but he did want to move on. And after hearing Ryan’s oh so lovely and heartfelt speech, he felt like he could. Thanks Rye.” Geoff gave a thankful smile. Ryan returned it.

“Any time Geoff.” The two stood up from the table, Geoff grabbing his beer.

“Alright, I’m tired as dicks. I’m gonna head home.” Geoff opened a Nether path. “I’ll see you assholes later.”

“See ya Geoff.” Ryan waved.

And with that Geoff went home, where he crashed the fuck out. Hoping that tomorrow will be a much better day than this one was.


End file.
